My New Life In PMMM
by BloodPrincess8
Summary: When a new girl arrives in Madoka's school how will she change the story line and how will the other characters react to her? Follows story line
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back here with another story! Hopefully this won't be discontinued like my other story…. This story wasn't actually planned I just wrote something down and my friends thought it was really good so I decided to make a story out of it (I'm really saying story a lot heh heh sorry!) anyway I hope you like it! **

**I do not own the series or the characters. I only own my OC **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STORY TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 1: Prologue + A New Friend!

My name is Serena Costello and I recently transferred to Japan because my father had found a job with better pay so we all decided to move. Don't get me wrong I love it here! But I really miss my friends back in Australia. I learnt Japanese in primary school in LOTE (1) and I liked it so much that I studied it in high school. My looks? Well I'm quite short for a 16 year old 5 foot 4 to be exact, I have really dark green hair down almost to my butt and dark green eyes… it's a strange combination and I was bullied a lot for it in my first years of high school but the people finally grew a brain and started to be nice to me. My personality? Well I am an introvert which means I am anti-social, quiet, shy, hates being in big crowds and only has a couple of close friends. I have no siblings and I start in my new school tomorrow as a 3rd year (2).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a Sunday around midday and I was dragging my luggage into my new room which was upstairs while my parents were putting boxes in the main room "ugh finally up here… now to unpack everything" I groaned as I unzipped my suitcases and started to unfold my clothes and put them into the cupboards.

"Serena can you come down here for a sec" I hear my mum yell from the main room. I put down my shirt I had and walked out of my room and down the stairs to see a family of four at the front door.

"Hi we're your new neighbours! My name is Junko and this is my husband Tomohisa my daughter Madoka and my son Tatsuya, we live next door. Says Junko

"Nice to meet you my name is Belinda and my husband Gary but people call him Tom and our only daughter Serena, we moved from Perth, Australia" Says mum

"Wow that's so far away! Hey Madoka can you take Serena back to our place while we talk, oh! Is that okay?" she asks my mum

"Sure! Have fun". Madoka turns to me.

"Let's go follow me" she smiles

"Sure" I smile back 'hopefully we'll get along or this will be really awkward'. As we were walking past I saw a cat-like thing in the corner of my eye but when I looked to where it was it was gone 'hmm must have been my imagination'. As our parents were talking we were getting to know each other "umm my favourite colour is purple and my favourite animal is a cat what's yours?"

"Well I like a lot of colours and my favourite animal is also a cat. What school will you be going to?" 

"Mitatakihara (3) high in 3rd year"

"I'll be going there as well along with a few of my friends"

"I don't make friends very well… will it be okay if I sit with you?" I ask shyly

"Sure we won't mind" She smiles at me and I smile back

"Madoka! Serena! Come down stairs we're having lunch together" I heard Madoka's father shout

"Okay! We're coming!" Madoka shouts back and we both walk down stairs and sit down at the table. "I wonder what we're having my dad's a really great cook!"

"Me too I'm really hungry, I haven't eaten since early hours this morning on the plane" I say as my parents and Madoka's mum and little brother sit down. Madoka's father puts the food on the table which was pasta "yum! My favourite" I say

"Serena's family was nice enough to give us a new recipe, try it, it's really good" Madoka's father says to her. Madoka picks up a bit and takes a bite

"Oh wow! It's so good!" I heard her say

"Yeah it's my favourite food" I reply to her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch was over and the dishes were done Madoka and I went back up to her room to finish getting to know each other.

"If you had to have one superpower what would you choose? For me it would be to fly" I asked

"I'm not sure there's so many it's hard to choose" she replies. My dad sticks his head into the room

"Serena time to go back and keep unpacking"

"Ugh noooooo I don't wanna" I groan and fall on Madoka's bed

"It'll be okay, the faster you do it the faster it'll be done then you can do what you want after" she giggles

"Yeah I guess you're right, oh well I'll see you tomorrow oh! How about we walk together since I might get lost haha!"

"Alright sounds good! See you tomorrow".

I walk down the stairs and say goodbye to her parents then walk home 'Madoka seems really nice.. I wonder what her friends are like, I can't wait to meet them at school tomorrow… I wonder what school is like here' I think as I continue unpacking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip (I should stop doing these) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've unpacked almost everything, had dinner and said good night to my parents 'I can't wait for school tomorrow' those were my final thought before I fell asleep.

**LOTE = language Other Than English I actually did Indonesian in LOTE but I changed it to Japanese for the sake of this story.**

**Would being in year 12 in Australia be a 3****rd**** year in Japan?**

**Is this how you spell the high school?**

**So how was that? Did I do good? Was my spelling okay? I hope Madoka was in character! Ooooooh was that the kyubey? What's going to happen next? Please review I accept criticism as long as it isn't too harsh!**

**Thanks for reading **

**Neko-kitsune88**

**UPDATE: A massive thank you to ****Raburabu (Guest) for telling me the names of Madoka's family! You know who you are! **


	2. Chapter 2: school days

**Alright second chapter already! I really don't have anything to say so…. **

**RELEASE THE STORY!**

I woke up to the sound of my dad leaving the house, I looked at the clock and it said 6:30am 'that's right dad's new job means he has to start early… maybe I should get ready as well' I got out of my make-shift-bed, grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom.

After I finished my shower I went into my bedroom and found my uniform hanging on my cupboard door 'so that's what the uniform looks like hmm cute… mum must have put it there' I put on the uniform and tied up the bow 'how should I have my hair oh! I got it!' I put my hair in a simple loose plat and put a green and gold headband on, once I checked that I was okay in the mirror I went down stairs to get breakfast.

By the time I was finished it was 7:30am and I heard the doorbell ring so I went to answer it.

"Hi Serena are you ready to go?" Madoka asks

"Sure just let me tell mum I'm going" I run into mum and dad's bedroom and kiss mum on the cheek "bye mum I'm off now"

"Have fun today and good luck!"

"Thanks bye" I ran back to the door and grabbed my set of keys from the bowl, walked outside and locked the door "hah let's go! Uhhh… which way….?" I asked sheepishly

"Hahaha it's this way" Madoka giggled while pointing to the left

"Alright then lead the way"

While Madoka and I were walking two girls one with short blue hair, blue eyes and the other light green mid length hair and light green eyes came running up to us.

"Hey Madoka are you ready for the first day of high school? Oh? Who's this girl?" she says while looking at me

"Sayaka, Hitomi this is my next door neighbour Serena, she moved in yesterday all the way from Australia she'll be in 3rd year. Serena this is Sayaka and Hitomi"

"It's nice to meet you both" I smile at both of them

"Nice to meet ya!" Sayaka smiles back

"It's very nice to meet you" Hitomi also smiles back. All four of us continue walking to the school Sayaka and Madoka were talking and Hitomi was silently walking a lot while I was observing them 'hmm Sayaka seems like an Extrovert(1) and Hitomi looks like an Introvert(2) they seem like really nice people'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We reached the school and received our timetables with a map of the school grounds 'good thing they gave us a map because I would've gotten lost easily in a school this big'

"Class doesn't start for another 15 minutes should we go look for our classes so we don't get lost if we lose our maps?" I ask

"good idea, my homeroom is in C7 and my first class is in B3" **(A/N im using my schools classroom names)**" Says Hitomi

"Oh wow! Same as me and Madoka!" says Sayaka

"I'm not in the same year so I'll be different… let's see… homeroom in E2 and first class in J1" I say

"alright lets find those classes" Sayaka says. Everyone follows their map to their homeroom and their first class then everyone follows me to mine.

_**(LONG AND LOUD SIREN) **_

"That must be the siren we better go to class, oh wait! Where are we going to meet for lunch?" Hitomi asks

"How about on the roof?" Sayaka suggests

"Sounds good, I'll meet you all there" I ask while running off to my class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Classroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone listen up! For homeroom we're going to be introducing ourselves, can anyone volunteer?" asked the teacher

"I will" someone said

"Thank you everyone eyes open and ears listening"

"My name is Shiro Takanoji and my dream job is to help my father in his shop"

"Very good Shiro, anyone else?" A couple more students introduced themselves and their dream job "has anyone else not had a turn?"

"Yes sensei that one girl in the back hasn't" a girl named Hinata I think yelled out talking about me

"Will you please introduce yourself?"

"a-alright" I said as I stood up from my desk 'damn my nervousness is starting to show' "my name is S-Serena Costello and m-my dream job is to become a photographer, m-my family moved from Australia a few days ago" 'I can feel everyone's eyes on me and my face heating up' I sat back down trying to hide my face

"Very good! Thank you Serena"

_**(LONG AND LOUD SIREN)**_

"Stand… Bow... class dismissed" the teacher said. As I was walking out a couple of girls came up to me

"Wow you came from Australia!? What's it like over there?" One girl asked

"Yeah I heard it's really pretty" another girl said

"It's really beautiful once you know where to go" I smiled at them

"That's so cool! My name is Kasumi and this is my friend Emiko will you like to sit with us at lunch?" Kasumi asked

'What about meeting up Madoka and her friends… oh no what do I do!?' I silently panic "umm I promised a few friends id sit with them today… maybe tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure that's fine, how about we meet tomorrow at recess at the canteen?"** (A/N canteen, cafeteria, tuck shop whatever you want to call it) **Emiko asks

"Alright see you then" I said as I walked off to my next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a boring hour of introducing ourselves again and just doodling on a piece of paper the siren for recess rang and I had a hard time trying to find the stairs for the roof. Once I got there I saw Madoka and her friends eating their lunch.

"Ah Serena took your time didn't ya" Sayaka said

"Yeah I had a hard time finding the stairs haha" I giggled as I sat down with the group "what did you guys have to do in homeroom and first class?" I asked

"We just had to introduce ourselves and then we could just talk with our friends" Madoka said

"same with me but instead of talking with others I just drew on a piece of paper"

"ooh let us see!" Sayaka asks

"uh sure" I said as I took the piece of paper out "it's not that good" I said as I passed the paper around **(A/N the drawing on the piece of paper is Serena as a magical girl)**

"Serena this is really good you can draw very well we love it" Hitomi said

"Aww thanks you guys" I said blushing slightly

"Serena, Serena! You have potential to become a magical girl… just wish!" I heard someone say

"Hey did you hear something?" I asked the girls, they looked at me.

"No I didn't hear anything…"

"Me too"

"Same here"

"Hm strange maybe someone pulling a prank" then something caught my attention, a white cat-like thing sitting on the fence 'is that the thing I thought I saw yesterday?' I wondered

"You have the potential… just wish… meet me after school by the gates" the thing said and walked away. I just stared at where the creature was and started eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip Again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two more hours, then lunch, then during another hour of class I was wondering whether to meet the creature or go back home straight after school 'I must be going insane I can't meet the creature! If someone saw me I'd probably end up in a mental institute!' I inwardly groaned and silently hit my face on the table 'nah I think I'll go home, stuff the damn creature' I smiled and started talking notes for the class.

_**(LONG AND LOUD SIREN)**_

"Stand…. Bow…. Class dismissed" everyone walked out of the classroom and started walking out of the school to their homes while I waited by the gates for Madoka and her friends.

"Hey Serena, ready to go?" Madoka asks

"Yeah let's go" I said. After a few minutes of walking Sayaka and Hitomi said their good byes and walked away to their homes. "How did you like your first day?" I asked

"It went better than I expected" she smiled

"Same with me, I actually made a few friends in my year… hey is alright if I sit with them tomorrow?" I ask

"Sure it's okay haha" she giggles

"Phew for a second there I thought you were going to say no" I laugh "well this is my stop, ill see you tomorrow" I waved to her and unlocked the door

"Hey mum im home and school wasn't as bad as I thought" I yelled to mum wherever she was

"That's great love, do you have any homework?" she yells back

"No of course not it was the first day" I yell back and go up to my room to continue unpacking my suitcase and unpack the boxes that were in my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours dad came home and mum called us for dinner, mum and dad were talking about their day while I was watching the TV from where we were sitting. After dinner dad washed and I dried the dishes then I went for a shower. After I came back to my room I saw the cat-like creature sitting on my make-shift bed

"hello Serena, my name is Kyubey"

**Awwwww shiiiiiiiz a cliff hanger im such an ass hole for this haha! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope everyone was in character! You see that review button/box below? Click it and say what you think! I accept all criticism as long as it isn't too harsh!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Neko-kitsune88**


	3. Chapter 3: a sad day

**I would like to reply to your reviews since I have something to say! Sorry if I offend anyone I'm just in a pissed off mood!**

**Heavy Lok: the (LONG AND LOUD SIREN) I use is because our school has them! Twisted fantasy of my imagination? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! DIDN'T YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT OUR SCHOOL HAS THEM and I will change it when I have the time. **

**Raburabu (guest): I don't care if it doesn't fit into the story it is the way I like it (when I have the time to fix it I will) other than that thank you for your nice words**

**Sasaki in a top hat: thank you for telling me this and I will change it when I have the time. I always type things in Microsoft word but sometimes it doesn't pick it up. I did have the feeling that it was cliché… and of course I will keep writing and Serena won't turn out to be over-powered (well at least I hope not)**

**Note that I do not own any of the characters only my OC**

**STORY AWAY!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Serena, my name is Kyubey"

"Who are you… WHAT are you?"

"Like I told you… my name is Kyubey and I'm here to offer you something that only girls like you can do"

"Girls…. Like….. Me? What are you on about?"

"In order for this something to happen I need to make a wish of yours come true" it said. I narrowed my eyes

'What's this something this creature is on about? ' I wondered

"When you make a wish and it becomes true then I make you into a magical girl"

"…. Hahahahahahaha wow that's rich! … Wait… your serious!? Okay then… what does this 'magical girl' do?" 'Did this creature just read my mind!?'

"Yes I did and magical girls fight witches and their familiars in order to keep the balance in this world… and with just one wish I can make it happen! So… what will it be?"

"So I get turned into a magical girl, risk my life and I only get one wish in return… sounds a bit unfair… but are there any rules to the wishes?" I asked

"Wishing for more wishes is out of the question but the wish can be anything! For example if someone is permanently injured and there was no way for it to be ever healed again you could wish for them to become fully healed even if it is scientifically impossible!"

"Wow… this is so hard to process I'm not sure what to think! Kyubey… give me a few days to decide I'll give you my answer on Wednesday" **(A/N remember its Monday night) **

"Okay but let me leave you on this: make sure that your wish makes up for the fact that you're risking your life… you wouldn't want to regret it now do you" with that Kyubey exits via my window.

'This is so much to take in! Even if I accept the offer I'm not sure what to wish for' I groaned 'maybe I'll sleep on it' I crawled into bed and practically fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up feeling not tired but not fully awake. I was still thinking about what Kyubey said but I brushed it off, did my daily routine and waited for Madoka to come. As soon as she arrived and we started walking I asked her

"Hey Madoka, if you got asked to risk your life for something and one got one wish for it not matter how impossible it is, would you do it?" she looked at me with curious eyes

"Why do you ask that?"

"this might sound hard to believe but a cat-like creature came into my room last night and told me that I have the potential to fight witches but I only get one wish in return" I looked down

"You're right, that is hard to believe… but if it was me in that situation I would try to use that wish to help as many people as possible" she says

"Yeah you're right… that's a good wish"

"Hey watcha talking about?" Madoka and I turn around to see Sayaka and Hitomi

"Nothing really important… just what classes we have today" I reply

"Eh that's boring let's go" exclaims Sayaka. I took out my iPod and turned to one of my favourite songs

itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga  
toki wo koete  
horobiisogu sekai no yume wo  
tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Lyrics from

tamerai wo nomihoshite  
kimi ga nozomu MONO wa nani?  
konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni  
hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Lyrics from

kodomo no koro yume ni miteta  
inishie no mahou no you ni  
yami sae kudaku chikara de  
hohoemu kimi ni aitai  
obieru kono te no naka ni wa  
taorareta hana no yuuki  
omoi dake ga tayoru subete  
hikari wo yobisamasu  
negai

Lyrics from

itsuka kimi mo dareka no tame ni  
tsuyoi chikara wo nozomu no darou  
ai ga mune wo toraeta yoru ni  
michi no kotoba ga umarete kuru

Lyrics from

mayowazu ni yukeru nara  
kokoro ga kudakete mo ii wa  
itsumo me no mae no kanashimi ni  
tachimukau tame no  
jumon ga hoshii

Lyrics from

kimi wa mada yume miru kioku  
watashi wa nemuranai ashita  
futari ga deau kiseki wo  
kachitoru tame ni susumu wa  
obieru kono te no naka ni wa  
taorareta hana no yaiba  
omoi dake ga ikiru subete  
kokoro ni furikazasu  
negai

Lyrics from

torawareta taiyou no kagayaku  
fushigi no kuni no hon ga suki datta koro  
negai wa kitto kanau to  
oshieru otogibanashi wo  
shinjita (hikari to kage no naka)

Lyrics from

shizuka ni sakimidarete ita  
inishie no mahou yasashiku  
sekai wo kaeru chikara ga  
sono te ni aru to sasayaku  
owaranai yume wo miyou  
kimi to yuku toki no naka de  
omoi dake ga ikiru subete  
inochi wo tsukuru no wa  
negai

**(A/N this is the ending song for this anime if you didn't know)**

"Serena…. HEY SERENA!" Sayaka yells

"EH!? Oh sorry I wasn't listening" I said sheepishly

"I said you better turn that off because we're almost inside the school and the teachers are really strict on electronics" my eyes widen

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me!" I tell Sayaka as I put my iPod in my jacket and turn my phone on silent

"No problem" she smiles back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now almost Lunch time and there was an announcement over the P/A

"Sorry for the interruption staff and students could Serena Costello I repeat Serena Costello report the front office immediately with her bag" the lady over the P/A said. All eyes turned on me, I stood up and packed my bag… the teacher nodded signalling that I could go. I walked out of the class room and down several corridors to the front office. As soon as I went in I immediately saw my dad

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously

"Serena darling I have some terrible news" dad looked down and took a deep breath "your mother was in a very bad car crash while getting the groceries" another deep breath "she's getting operated on right at this moment" I feel hot tears running down my cheek "the doctors say it's bad so I came here to get you… do you want to go home? Or to the hospital?"

"Hospital" I said in barely a whisper

"Let's go then, the lady has already signed you out"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip – At the Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I left my bag in the car and silently walked with dad to the waiting area. After an hour of waiting a doctor comes out and pulls dad aside while waiting for dad to come back I saw Kyubey sitting on my lap and staring at me

"What do you want Kyubey" I whispered

"I want you to know that your thinking time is almost up" and with that Kyubey left. My eyes widened with realisation

'That's right! The wish I have!' at that point my dad came up to me with depression written all over his face

"So…?" I asked with concern

"Serena the doctors did everything they could. She survived the operation but she isn't in a good way. The doctors have to use life support and could die at any moment" at that moment my heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces, my legs started to tremble I fell to the floor and burst out crying. "The doctors say that she can have visitors… I think you should go in first" After he said that I ran into my mums room and cried into the sheets. After a while my cries turned into little sniffles and I finally looked up onto my mums sleeping face.

"I know you can't hear me but you were the best mum a daughter could ever have… even though we had our occasional fights. I'm sorry for all the bad things I have said to you in the past… I'm sorry for all the actions I have done to make you upset. Not a day has past when I have stopped loving you. I will miss you and I will never stop missing you. I will treasure all the big and little moments we spent together, good bye" And with that I stood up and opened the door… hearing the door open my dad turned his head, stood up and hugged me. It felt weird hugging my dad because we have rarely ever hugged but this was a special moment to me because we both needed this. After about a minute we both pulled away.

"How long was I in there?" I asked

"Around 30 minutes" he smiled at me and walked into mum's hospital room and closed the door.

**Wow**

**I'm not sure what I'm feeling anymore… at the start I was pissed off but now I'm sad and pissed off (is that even logical!?)**

**So did you like the chapter? Was everyone in character? Does it seem like Sayaka is a little jealous of Serena? I didn't mean to if she is. What will Serena wish for? (Even though it is pretty obvious) do you think that the story if progressing too slowly? Too fast? Right speed? See that review button/box below? Click it! Please don't be too harsh!**

**Thanks for reading this sad chapter**

**Sorry if I was offending to the reviewers at the start**


	4. Chapter 4: Operation STOP SOPA!

**Copy and pasted from senshi moon**

Hey guys, Sorry this isn't an update but this urgent and I feel that everyone needs to know what's going on.

SOPA is slowly coming back and is in ranks of possibly being passed. I got word from a fellow fanfic writer _theabridgedkuriboh _and theadbridgedkuriboh heard from many others. This bill is a threat to us who use the internet.

Our freedom to write fanfiction or post videos on YouTube with things like Video Game run-throughs, posting videos of song lyrics or singing a song from your favorite artist, will be taken away and taken as "copyrighted."

Us Fanfiction writers out there would be forced to stop writing fanfiction if this bill is passed for many reasons. The use of characters from anything whether anime (Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Etc,) or books (Harry Potter, Twilight, etc) or of anything that isn't our own.

If this bill is passes than anyone violating the terms of the SOPA bill, like us fanfiction writers for example, will be charted off to a maximum state prison for writing with these characters.

Writers who write a book with even glasses that are fairly similar to character from another will be arrested and confined for using a character with Emerald Green in the iris' of your character just as another author before you.

This is a serious manner matter for all of us. This effects all of us whether we know it or not. I am sure that some of you may not believe me or what I have to say and I can understand that. I would rather not believe it myself but the links below will provide information of the SOPA bill possible passing. If you remove the spaces then it should bring you to said website.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We aren't powerless in this people. We can fight for our freedom. We can stop SOPA before it stops us. This doesn't just affect Americans, no, this is a global problem that all of us, all around the world can fix. If we spread the word and stick together than we can once again stop the bill from being passed.

For our freedom of speech, for our freedom to write down and inspire, to read what our fellow readers have to offer; that is what we have at stake for if this bill is to be passed.

Freedom to sing a song that we love from our favorite artists and post it on the internet for the world to see, to help others get through a tough level in a game with a walk-through, to help others learn the lyrics to a song by making a video with the words, anything of this nature that is considered "copyright" will be taken, our privileges gone.

We aren't making money from this; we are just expressing ourselves for our love of anime, books, video-games, etc. Whether we read for entertainment, whether we write from creative charisma, whether we support the fandom, all of these things and more are that we do, is at stake.

-Please, help spread the word of the SOPA bill and help us continue to be free on the internet. We stopped it before and we can stop it again. Let's do everything we can, to put an end to SOPA and hopefully this time, once and for all.

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen

theabridgedkuriboh

senshi moon

neko-kitsune88


	5. Chapter 5: a contract has been formed!

**Look another chapter! It's so ugly! It has taken me so long to write!**

**I didn't get any reviews D: I feel so loved -_-**

**I have a few ideas on what to do for the upcoming chapters so be prepared for lots of updates!**

**I wish I could own Puella Magi Madoka Magica but sadly I do not… what I do own is my OC Serena and some yu-gi-oh! cards (how does that even relate to this!?)**

**Aaaaaaaaanyway onto the story!**

**P.s if you want to know what Serena would look like as a magical girl: **

**Here is the costume: ** wiki/Dancer's_dress just imagine it with different shades of green (it looks like Sayaka is wearing it XD)

**And here's the weapon: ** /wiki/King_axe imagine it with dark green instead of purple but keep the gold markings

**As you can see I like the Dragon Quest series**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I finally came around I was in my bed at home

'I must have fallen asleep waiting for dad' I thought as I stood up from my bed and realised that I was still in my uniform 'I better change out of this… what's the time anyway?' I look over at my bedside clock; it read 10:34am Wednesday morning "I slept that long!?" I said surprised, I changed out of my uniform and changed into something a lot comfier and went down stairs to see dad sleeping on the couch with empty beers on the floor next to him 'oh no… my fear is coming true' **(A/N that fear is that the mum is dead/in hospital and the dad becomes an alcoholic and starts abusing the child to the point of the child running away… tbh(1) this is my actual fear as well as spiders and bees) **I thought as I turned around to see Kyubey on the kitchen bench

"Today Serena, today is when I need your answer" he said

"Yeah I know… I'll tell you later today since I'm not in the mood to talk" I went into the kitchen and went into the fridge 'I heard that bacon heals hang-overs I might cook some' I took the bacon and started cooking it. After a while the smell of bacon seemed to wake dad up

"That smells good! What are you cooking?" he asks tiredly

"Bacon… I thought the smell would wake you up and cure your hang-over"

"Oww well id like a few panadol's with that as well". I took the bacon off the heat and served it up then went into the bathroom to get the panadol's

"Here you are and a water to go with it" he swallowed the tablets and we both started eating. 'Dad looks like a wreck… maybe I should use that wish on mum getting better… I wonder what dad will think when if he finds out that I used magic on her to get better' I thought as I finished what was on my plate.

After dad finished he offered to wash and dry the dishes so I went for a walk to better know the area when I bumped into someone

"HEY! Watch where you're go- huh… Serena? Is that you?" the stranger said, I looked up to find

"Eh? Kyoko… what are you doing here?" I ask

"I should be asking you that!" Kyoko asked back. I got up and walked to the local park where Kyoko and I talked "so how long have you been here?" she asked

"Not even a week… I came here on Sunday because my dad found a better job, talk about family how's yours?" I asked and Kyoko suddenly went quiet. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Eh… Oh nothing! Everything is okay. Hey how come you aren't at school?" now it was my turn to become quiet

"My mum is in the hospital… she was admitted yesterday… that doctors say she might not make it…" I said

"That's terrible! Are you and your dad okay!?"

"We're alright but we'll miss her a lot if she goes" I smile sadly at her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK **(A/N hey I haven't done one of these in this story)**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was 13 and dad decided since it was the school holidays we should go on a holiday for a week, my parents both chose Japan and I wasn't unhappy with the idea.

After we landed we checked into our hotel and went sightseeing, for a few days this was our daily routine but I got bored of this so instead of going sightseeing I asked my mum if I could stay at the hotel watching TV, she said yes and then they left for more sightseeing after breakfast.

After about an hour of endless TV watching I thought of going to the park over the road from the hotel. My curiosity won so I changed into regular clothes (I was in my pyjamas), went over the road and tried to talk to some of the local kids… even though I'm not really good in making friends I thought I should give it a shot. I went up to a girl who looked around my age

"Uh hi my name is Serena, do you want to be friends?" I asked the girl. My Japanese wasn't that great but I knew the basics.

"Ew get away you foreigner!" and with that the girl ran away

"Huh? What was that about? Let's try another person" I said hopefully while going up to a couple of boys watching something on one of the boys phone "umm… excuse me… hi… my name is Serena… w-would you like to be friends" what I didn't notice was the puddle of water behind me

"Hahaha foreigner's like you don't belong here" the guy pushed me into the puddle and walked away laughing with his friend

*sigh* 'why isn't anyone here nice?' I thought. I was about to get up when I saw a hand in front of my face. I looked up to see a girl around the age of 11/12 with bright red hair tied up in a high pony tail and crimson red eyes, I grabbed he hand and she pulled me up

"Are you okay? I saw what that girl and those guys did" the girl asked

"I'm fine… but why are you being nice to me?" I asked back

"Because of my unnatural hair colour I've been seen as sort of outcast" she rubbed her head sheepishly

"Same with me I was bullied for it and seen as an outsider… umm… my name's Serena Costello"

"Kyoko Sakura, nice to meet ya! You uh… want to be friends?" she asked and my eyes brightened

"Sure! Um… my butt is kinda soaked I might need to get changed" I giggled

"I'll come with you" Kyoko followed me to my hotel room and looked around while I changed into clean clothes "how about we stay in here and get to know each other?" she asks

"Sounds good! Do you want something to eat? I have left over pasta from last night" I asked and she nods her head and I go to heat up the food.

After we had eaten we asked each other questions like favourite colour, favourite animal and I told her what Australia was like "it sounds like an odd place" that's when we both heard the door open and my parents come in.

"Serena where home! Oh? Who's this?" my mum asked

"Mum, dad this Kyoko Sakura she's a friend I made today"

"Uh hi" she smiles at my parents

"Kyoko would you like to stay for dinner?" I ask

"I'd have to ring my parents though… can I use your phone?"

"Sure it's over there" I said pointing to the phone in the corner. She stands up and dials the number.

After a few minutes Kyoko comes back "turns out I can't sorry… how about I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah but it would only be for half a day because I have to pack my bags to go back home" I said sadly "how abut we watch some movies?"

"That's okay, alright then I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip – Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At about 9:30am I heard a knock at the hotel room door so like you'd usually do I opened it and saw Kyoko there with a few boxes of pocky and a bag of red apples 

"Hey come in! Put the stuff on the table; ill grab the movies and drinks!" I said

After a whole 6 hours, several movies **(A/N you can choose the movies they watched)**,empty packets of pocky and several apple cores it was time for Kyoko to leave

"Here's my number if you want to catch up… well over the phone at least" she giggled as she handed me a piece of paper

"Sure! here's mine" I smiled as I gave her my number. She turned around and started walking back to her house. I closed the door and started packing my bag

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back end **(A/N wow that was long)** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh well I'm actually in a hurry Ill hopefully see you later!" Kyoko said while hurrying off

"Okay see you!" I said back. Once Kyoko was out of sight "Kyubey… I'm ready to make my wish" I said to no-one, and then out of the corner of my eye I see Kyubey come out from thin air

"What will it be?" he said

"Before… lets go somewhere private" I said while walking off with Kyubey on my shoulder. I found a part of the neighbourhood that had no-one around. I took in a deep breath "Kyubey… I… I want my mum to be healthy again!" I loudly said. Then an immense pain surrounded me and I screamed while I saw a dark green orb come out of my stomach and turn into a ring. After the pain was gone I looked on my stomach to see the ring… I put it on my finger and it started glowing "it's so pretty!" I said to no-one

"It's your soul gem, you use it to turn into a magical girl and fight witches, but be careful, when you use magic your soul gem darkens and will eventually turn black, so use the grief seeds to clean the gem" Kyubey said

"Noted! Um… when should I go on my first hunt?" I asked

"Go out tonight and hold the soul gem in your hand when it glows very bright, that means there is a witch nearby… it will open a labyrinth(?) And you must go to the centre of it and defeat the witch… I will go with you"

"I'm kinda nervous doing this… I'm not sure if I will be very good at it" I sighed sadly and walked back home

"You will be… trust me" I was a bit sceptical about him saying that.

I reached home and dad was in an a great mood

"Serena come in, you won't believe this!" I sat down "the hospital called and they sad that mum's wounds have healed completely and doctors say that she could wake up any day now!" dad shouted/said excitedly almost in tears. I looked at Kyubey

"You don't have to say anything out loud… just think and I will hear you!"

'So that contract wasn't bullcrap at all! You really healed my mum!' I thought to Kyubey "that's awesome dad! When are we going to visit her?"

"After lunch if you want! We can go get take-away!"

"Sure! Sounds good"

After we had lunch we went straight to the hospital where mum was staying and went into her room when a doctor came in

"Um excuse me… are you the Costello family?" he asks

"Yes we are… what's wrong?" my dad replied

"Nothing we're just baffled that Belinda's wounds healed up so quickly… it's scientifically impossible! The doctors are trying to figure out how it happened!"

"That's amazing!" my dad said, then we both heard a groan from the bed, we turned to see mum with her eyes open and looking at us

"ugh what happened… who are you?" we were both shocked to hear this

**So that's it for another chapter! Serena is a magical girl and her mum is back to normal… at least we hope.**

**Im not really sure what to say so click the review button below and tell me what you think! But don't be too harsh!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: hiatus

**Im sorry to inform you that this story will be on temporary hiatus for 2-3 weeks because of all the school work I have piled up on me… **

**Thanks for reading! I will keep writing when I have the time! **


End file.
